


Everything Hurts

by Justmymalec



Series: The Malec Pregnancy Series [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mpreg, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmymalec/pseuds/Justmymalec
Summary: The title is the summary. Alec is heavily pregnant and everything hurts. And Magnus does not have magic. They are mundane here.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Malec Pregnancy Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755754
Comments: 16
Kudos: 151





	Everything Hurts

"Magnusss," Came out a rather pathetically pitched voice, "My feet hurt."

"Oh yeah?" Magnus lowered his phone from his face, he was already lying opposite to Alec, meeting his feet with his head.

"Mmm, please do something." Alec's voice came in a rather sad mumble.

Now how could Magnus refuse that? He set the phone precariously close to the edge of the bed while rolling over onto his side to face Alec's feet. "Ofcourse, babe."

Magnus worked in a few different routines of rolling his thumbs against Alec's ankles, then scrubbed his hands down the length of the foot, coming under afterward with his fingers to press and pull up on the soles of Alec's feet.

"How's this?" Magnus asked, looking up expecting a pleased and happy partner... Except that was not so much the case, "... Alexander?"

"My back hurts."

It was just one thing after another, huh? And could Magnus blame him? Not a bit. He was carrying what was soon-to-be their children. And impressively healthy ones at that! Twin pregnancies are commonly known to be rather difficult for male-omegas in the last stretch of a few weeks to the due date, that is if the expectant parent really makes it to that point. Usually, labor would come early and that was sometimes for the carrier omega's own benefit. Though since learning they would be having twins and hearing about the risks, Alec was dead set on carrying all the way to term, hoping for a natural birth to boot.

And he was succeeding!

Roughly.

"Alright, then sit up for me," Magnus said, swiftly pulling himself upright to sit cross-legged on the bed.

Alec then gave an envious scowl at Magnus, rather than even attempt, he reached his arms out to Magnus.

Fair enough.  
Magnus took Alec's wrists and pulled... Now, if Magnus was mistaken, he would assume that Alec was purposefully being deadweight in spite of him trying to pull him upright. Yet, Magnus was a little more understanding that the weight of two nearly full-term babies weighing down on Alec's pelvis just made this situation incredibly difficult.

Magnus grunted a bit in his efforts, but barely getting Alec a couple inches off the bedspread, Magnus knew he needed more ample space like standing up to bend and lift with his knees. So instead, he looked at option #2.

"Actually, roll over for me."

Alec huffed, and with a rock of anticipation to the left, the momentum helped him flip over to the right, giving a pretty big exhale in response.

Magnus already took initiative in providing Alec with a couple pillows to support his head, hug close to his chest, wedge under his belly, and stuff between his legs. Truly, cocooning Alec in encased feathers.

And with that, Magnus began his next set of routines on Alec's back. Starting up top with the trapezius, the neck and easing the tension at the beginning point; then working down to the shoulder blades to loosen and relax them; continuing his work downward to the lower lumbar which took the most abuse, having to dip inward and carry that heavy burdening belly of him; and lastly coming back up and down to help keep the whole back loosened.

"How's this? Any better?" Magnus asked, looking over Alec's shoulder and hoping now to see a content and pleased face.

But yet again, that was nowhere to be found. Instead there were beads of tears in the corners of the eyes and a red blush creeping up his cheeks. 

"Alexander??" Magnus asked in mild concern.

"Now my hips hurt." Sniffled the most pathetic, small voice Alec could muster.

It absolutely broke Magnus's heart to hear, as he rubbed Alec's back, "Baby if you need me to help with that, I really don't mind."

Alec hiccuped, rubbing his face into the pillow and choking out a few sobs into it, Magnus was at a loss of what he could really do other than offer the support he could offer. Waiting a moment for Alec to speak up again, he sniffled loudly and pulled his face away from the pillow.

"I'm just. So. Tired. Of everything-Every. Thing. Hurting!" Alec whined, hugging the pillow tightly to his chest, "My spine, my feet, my ribs, my hips, my legs-" In a fit of frustration, Alec shoved the pillow out in front of him, over the edge of the bed, "Everything!"

Magnus wished he had extra sets of arms so to massage every part of Alec that was sore and achy all at once. And no matter how much he perfected the techniques, it was a damn game of whack-a-mole trying to squash down the next pain to pop up.

After a bit of silence, Alec shuddered and hugged his own arms, "I just... Hate being a burden like this..."

"Burden??" Magnus asked in an appalled voice.

"Yes! I constantly ask for you to rub me all over and just as soon as my back feels better, something else has to hurt! And I hate being such a bother."

Magnus slowly blinked and... Gently tsked, shaking his head as his eyes fell on Alec in a loving gaze, "Alexander, darling. I. Don't care. You're literally carrying our two children right now. And I think I can owe it to you to have been doing such a good job, by giving you some relaxing massages." His warming smile came leaning in, pressing a kiss to Alec's cheek and giving him a comforting arm rub, "Don't even worry yourself over this, I will continue to rub you until you feel real good."

A silence fell between them after that, something soon clicking Alec that caused him to curl in on himself and hide his face, "Now I need to pee!"

Magnus laughed and then continued to kiss Alec's skull all over, "Sorry for the sappiness babe, but I do mean it, you're not bothering me one bit. Instead you look super duper cute and adorable curling in like that, and I love you so much."

Alec's arms fell from his face, a small smile creeping up on his lips too now as he looked at Magnus from the corner of his eye, "... Thank you, Magnus."

Magnus proudly grinned as he helped Alec out of the bed, "Anytime, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was a crappy one. I'm sorry.
> 
> Prompt?  
> Tell me in the comments. 
> 
> Please show me some love in the form of kudos and comments. ❤️


End file.
